


Soul-mates are overrated

by CanineR7A7



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Tony Stark, Author is Bitter, Hurt Steve Rogers, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Other, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is done with your shit Rogers, and Steve broke it, but no-one cares, past Omega Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: Probably the only alpha, beta, omega fic I will ever write.Steve tries to fix things with Tony, too bad it's too late.





	Soul-mates are overrated

Steve gained a shy smile as he approached Tony’s workshop, it had been a few months since the team had been brought back to the states due the impending Thanos invasion and he only hoped the temporary-pardons would become full-pardons once the threat had been dealt with. But that wasn’t the purpose of this visit, the truth was, he missed the team’s omega – his omega. His soul-mate mark had been feeling strange lately and he wanted to make sure the mechanic was alright. He gazed at Tony through the reinforced windows – it upset Steve to know the man had made the glass too strong for him to punch through, but it made sense considering Tony’s habit of blowing stuff up – overall the billionaire looked well, he held a self-confident stance that the captain could tell was no-longer faked, that should’ve sent off red flags straight away.

“Tony? Can we talk?” He watched as the other man disconnected the call he seemed to be extremely interested in and Steve almost felt guilty from distracting him, but this was a conversation the captain couldn’t put off anymore.

“Yeah, sure, not like I have anything else I’d rather be doing.” Steve winced at the sarcasm dripping from the man’s tone, once again missing an obvious tell.

“I was wondering how you were after everything.” Tony looked bored at his opening; Steve didn’t know what to make of it.

“Fine, you know, no thanks to you.” Steve forced himself not to flinch at the accusation, they hadn’t departed on the best terms but surely Tony understood that Steve cared for him.

“Tony, please baby, I said I was sorry.” Steve purposely softened his voice, remembering how easily it calmed Tony down in the past, but something had changed, Tony’s expression just became more annoyed.

“You were sorry that we fought, not sorry for your involvement.” Steve forced himself to change tactics, if Tony was going to be stubborn then the captain had a right – as his alpha – to put Tony in his place. He grabbed Tony’s arm and stared at his soul-mark or, more accurately, the place where his soul-mark used to be. Tony used the taller man’s confusion and yanked his arm away, gauntlet immediately wrapping around his arm.

“Tony! What? Why?” Now that Steve was actually focusing he could see all the differences. Tony’s eyes held a furious defiance where they would usually be soft and accepting by now, his stance held the sturdiness of an alpha were it would’ve usually been relaxed.

“Do you know how often omegas are mistreated by their alphas Steve? How many times an alpha uses their own biology to bend an omega to their will? To take away the things that make them their own person?” Steve wanted to blurt out that it was the alpha’s right, omegas were meant to be submissive, meant to be what their alpha wanted them to be. But he didn’t feel like being blasted.

“Yeah, I thought so. Turns out that there’s a procedure that can be done for those omegas.” Steve didn’t like where this conversation was going.

“I never abused you Tony!” Steve couldn’t understand why Tony felt that way but the hysterical laughter the billionaire responded with suggested differently.

“You really are blind aren’t you? Every time I disagreed with you, suddenly you were an alpha punishing your _disobedient_ omega. You were never happy with who I was, I was too sarcastic, had no regard for authority – even though you fit that description perfectly – didn’t play well with others. The list goes on, and did you ever stop to consider that I had a reason for acting the way I did? No, you just had to show me who was the dominant one, who was the one charge.” Steve didn’t know where Tony got that idea from; the captain had always respected him, hadn’t he?

“I didn’t realise until I got a new team, a team full of alphas who actually treat me like I belong, who don’t _discipline_ me simply because of who I am, simply because I disagree with them. Then again, I also didn’t realise my alpha father was abusive until I ended up in the hospital for the tenth time one month. Didn’t realise my alpha father-figure was using me until he’d tried to kill me for the second time. Didn’t realise you never respected me until I got a shield in my chest.” Each word got angrier until Tony had shouted the last sentence, Steve felt his heart clenching, how hadn’t he realised how much his omega was hurting?

“So, I got into contact with a few people. First they removed any omega urges from my mind, so good luck with using the alpha tone on me.” Steve couldn’t help but think Tony a hypocrite, he’d argued against Wanda being added to the team – obviously failing – and yet he’d willingly allowed someone else to mess with his mind.

“Then I got the soul-mark removed. The public know what happened in Siberia Steve, they also know that we were soul-mates. Do you have any idea how many people offered to pay for me – a billionaire – to get the mark removed?” That explained why Steve’s mark felt different, and it hurt knowing that Tony was his soul-mate but the billionaire was no-longer bound to him.

“Finally, this bit was the trickiest. Many omegas are falsely claimed by an alpha raping them during their heat, this happened to me three times Steve. The procedure was meant to remove half the omega genes and replace them with that of an alpha; this would mean that both the omega and the alpha become betas. But I was lucky.” Steve was dreading what the billionaire would say next.

“Do you know Glitch, Steve, or Fallen Angel, Demon, however many names she goes by?” Steve could remember seeing footage of the teenaged mutant in Wakanda. It was honestly terrifying knowing that there was someone who could bend fire – an extremely destructive force – to their will, someone who had an alternate form that was likely ten times as dangerous as the hulk, and someone – not counting the teenager’s team – that could pilot an Iron Man suit with just as much skill as Tony and Colonel Rhodes.

“Yeah? She’s not only my niece, she’s an alpha, and her blood is compatible with mine, even after the experiments those HYDRA assholes did to her.” Steve was seriously hating how this conversation was going.

“So, I got half of Leah’s alpha genes and since she has a healing factor, they just regenerated, so she’s still an alpha. But the best bit, turns out she was right when she said Demon wasn’t just an alternate identity, and it turns out that he’s an alpha as well. So I suppose I should thank you Steve, I’m an alpha now, and I’m not going to let you walk all over me again.” The gauntlet detached then and Steve watched, stunned as Tony reactivated his call. The captain left the room, heartbroken, how could Tony do this to him?


End file.
